Temptation's Mistress
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Matt is secretly cheating on Lita with Trish. This story has 4 chapters. Characters: Matt Hardy, Trish Stratus, Lita, mentions of others. Written by: Crystal
1. Temptation's Mistress

**Temptation's Mistress**

_I had always had a thing for Matt, since I first came to the WWE. Even before that, when I watched them on TV every week. The dark, mysterious Hardy caught my eye. As I became friends with Amy the little "thing" I had, started to grow. I started driving myself crazy with wanting him. Hearing Amy go on and on about their time together, their sex life, was only making it worse._

_I don't know how or why it got started, but Matt was lurking around me more and more. He could be sitting, talking to Amy, but his eyes were focused on me, following my every movement. I tried to tell myself it was nothing. A mere look and nothing more, but every time my eyes locked on his, I'd watch his darken with desire. The darkness in them sending a shiver straight through me. _

_Matt wanted me, there was no doubt in my mind. What I couldn't figure out is, that I always thought he had been faithful to Amy. What was missing between him and Amy, that he thought he could find in me? I tried to resist the thoughts that moved into my head at his heated glance. Hell, I tried to block him out completely. I thought I had been successful, but he'd do something to bring it all back in an instant._

_One time I nearly gave in. He cornered me in a hall backstage. Pushing me up against the wall, eyes locked on mine. Nearly black, his eyes shimmered with heated desire. I hadn't even seen him look at Amy that way. Eyes stilled locked on mine, he reached up and slid my hair from my shoulder. Breaking the trance his gaze put me in, he dipped his head, tongue dragging against the frantic pulse in my neck. "I want you Trish." he nearly panted against my neck, his arousal evident against my thigh. I moaned softly in spite of myself, my eyes slipping shut. When I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eyes, he was gone._

_From that day on, I was helplessly trapped. He stalked his prey like a hungry wolf, and his hunger consumed me. I fell victim._

"Hey Amy." Trish said as Amy walked into the locker room.

"Hey Trish." Amy sighed happily.

Trish raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you so chipper?" Trish inquired.

"With the two shows being so close, I get to see Matt tonight."

At that second Trish regretted asking. She didn't need to hear Amy talk about Matt. Sharing him with Amy was bad enough, but the jealously grew every time Matt's named passed Amy's lips. Trish reluctantly continued the conversation.

"So when are you meeting up?"

"I dunno for sure, Matt said to call him when my match was done."

"Oh."

Trish grinned as she leaned over digging into her bag. If only Amy knew what was going to happen before she even called Matt.

Matt had requested Trish's presence after her match on Raw. Licking her lips at the mere thought of what he had in mind, Trish zipped up her bag, grabbing her coat and hat.

"Well, my match is up shortly. Catch you later Ames." Trish smiley sweetly as Amy looked up.

"Alright, catch you later Trish."

"Later." Trish said walking out the door.

Matt's match was the first on the house show card. He got back to his locker room and turned on the TV. Smiling when Trish's music hit. He knew he wouldn't miss her match. He licked his lips watching her walk down the ramp, growling softly when then shower her bent over, poised and ready for her opponent.

All through her match, Matt's eyes were focused on her every move, his mind focused on when she arrived after her match. In his locker room. As Trish's match ended he watched her walk up the ramp.

"See you when you get here pretty." he said to the screen.

Shutting the TV off, he shed his sweaty ring clothes and grabbed a towel, heading for the shower. He smirked to himself as he stepped into the shower.

Trish went back to her locker room. Slipping out of her ring gear, she took a quick shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, she went to her bag, digging out her cell phone.

She dialed up Matt's number, biting her lip. She let it ring once, their signal to each other, then hung up. If Matt called back and let it ring twice, she'd know plans were off. She dressed quickly, looking over her shoulder at the phone. If he didn't call within 5 minutes she knew everything was a go.

She glanced up at the clock. More than 5 minutes had passed. It was on. Suppressing a shiver as an image floated into her head of Matt. She grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of the arena to her car.

The house show was a mere ten minutes from where Raw was being taped. She knew Amy's match was near the end of Raw so they had at least an hour together, before Amy would even call.

Pulling into the parking lot, she quickly parked and headed into the building. She glanced around the backstage area, everyone consumed by their conversations, she slipped through unnoticed. She headed down the hall to Matt's locker room, quickly checking over her shoulder, then knocking.

A slow grin slide across Matt's face. Loosely wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked over to the door. Hair still dripping wet falling against his shoulders, water droplets sliding down his chest, he opened the door.

"Mmmm hello pretty."

Trish shivered, her eyes moving over his towel clad form, mouth dropping open slightly. Matt reached out placing a finger under her chin.

"Close your mouth pretty."

She blushed slightly as he stepped back letting her in.

He licked his lips watching her walk by, as he shut the door. Dropping his towel to the floor he moved up behind Trish. One arm around her waist, he pulled her back against him. He brushed her hair aside and tilted her head. Dragging his lips against her neck he whispered.

"I missed you."

Trish shivered.

"Mmmm did you baby?"

"You tell me pretty." He growled softly against her skin as he ground his cock against her ass.

She gasped softly, head falling back against his shoulder.

"Uh god, you did."

Matt's hand snaked down Trish's stomach slipping under the edge of her skirt.

"Did you miss me pretty?" he inquired, nipping at her earlobe.

His fingers dipped down into her panties brushing past her clit. She gasped softly arching into the touch. He growled softly as her wetness coated his fingers.

"Mmm fuck, you missed me bad didn't you?"

"Uhhh yes Matt. Mmm god I've ached for you."

His fingers softly worked her clit as he whispered hotly into her ear.

"Tell me how you relieved that ache pretty."

She bit her lip whimpering softly.

"Mmm baby it was so unbearable after my shower a couple days ago. I locked the door to my locker room and laid across the locker room floor. I closed my eyes and thought of you there watching me." She gasped softly as Matt's fingers worked her clit a bit harder.

"Go on." He growled softly into her ear.

She shuddered and took a breath.

"I bit my lip and slowly opened my towel letting it fall to the ground at my sides. I shivered as I saw you lick your lips and whisper, _Touch yourself for me pretty. _My hands moved along my sides cupping my breasts, and your growled softly in my vision."

Matt's free hand moved up her side, cupping her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

"Oh fuck." She moaned nearly lost as his hands worked together as an instrument of pleasure.

He licked along her neck, his cock throbbing against her ass.

"Continue pretty. The picture you're painting me is so hot."

"Mmmm I couldn't take it any longer. My hands moved down my body to my thighs. I bit down hard on my lips as my fingers brushed against my aching clit. Mmm god I was so wet and hot for you baby."

Matt smirked against her neck, fingers rubbing harder. Trish, panting, continued.

"Mmm fuck. I rubbed it so hard, writhing under my own touch. Whimpering and moaning louder and louder. As scream caught in my throat as I came so hard for you. My body shuddering as I lay there panting your name."

Growling Matt pulled his fingers away and Trish whimpered. Turning her to face him, Matt backed Trish against the wall. His hands moved possessively down her sides as he took her lips in a rough kiss. She gasped against his lips and he thrust his tongue inside claiming every inch of her mouth.

As his hands got to her ass, he slid her skirt up tearing her panties away and lifting her up. His cock throbbing against her heated core. He pulled away from the kiss and she locked her lust filled eyes on his.

"Fuck me."

He growled, his eyes glued on hers as he thrust up into her hard.

"Ahhh Matt!" She cried out clinging to him, "Uhh yes Mmmm fuck my hot little pussy."

"Mmm fuck yeah." He moaned and thrust deeper, grinding hard against her spot.

"Mmm god yesss. . .right there baby." Trish panted, nails digging into Matt's back.

"Uhh yesss pretty. Mmm so hot on my cock. Take me deeper pretty, work those hips."

Trish moaned, head falling back against the wall. Matt's shoulders her only anchor as she rolled her hips against Matt.

"Uhh god." Matt moaned burying his head in Trish's neck.

"Oh god. . .uhhh Matt. . .so close. . ." Trish panted her eyes slipping shut.

Losing his control rapidly, Matt slammed into Trish harder and harder. He growled into her ear.

"Cum for me."

"Uh yes, oh fuck MATTTT!!!" She cried out cumming hard. Clenching around him again and again, forcing him over the edge. He growled her name as he came hard in white, hot, spurts.

"Mmm Matt." Trish moaned, resting against the wall.

"Mmmm." Matt moaned, grinning as he slowly looked up at Trish.

Trish licked her lips.

"God baby, you fuck me so good."

"Do I?" Matt raised an eyebrow as he slipped out of Trish.

"You know you do." She leaned against him whispering, "Because I get you hotter than Amy has ever dreamed of."

"Mmm yeah." Matt grinned darkly as Trish pulled her top off.

Trish shivered.

"God your so fucking sexy. What's wrong with Amy, denying you what you need."

Matt laughed softly, "Beats the hell out of me."

Trish giggled, "God, you're an evil, cocky bastard."

Matt moved against her whispering.

"You love it."

"Mmm baby I do." Trish grinned.

Matt's cell phone rang and Trish looked at the clock.

"She's never late is she."

Matt laughed, "Never."

Matt walked over to the bench. Sitting down he grabbed his cell out of his bag.

"Hey babe." Matt said.

Trish licked her lips, eyes moving over his cock. She slid to her knees blonde locks falling into her face. She slowly crawled to his feet. She looked up at Matt through her hair, grinning darkly. Matt smirked down at her.

"Yeah, can't wait to see you too."

Trish's hands slid along his thighs as she slowly slid her tongue up his cock from base to tip.

"MmmHmmm that's the hotel."

Trish took the head into her mouth, sucking it softly as Matt reached down tangling his fingers in her hair. Trish pressed her tongue hard against Matt's cock as she slowly deep throated him.

"MMmm love you too baby, see you then." He hung up dropping the phone, it landed safely in his bag.

"Fuck pretty." Matt moaned, his hips arching, seeking more of the heat of Trish's mouth, "God you're bad."

Trish smirked around him, moaning as she bobbed on his faster.

"Uhh yes, my pretty little cum slut. Mmm loves my cock. Make it cum in that hot little mouth of yours."

Her hands slid up his thighs as she sucked harder, moving faster.

"Mmmm FUCK!" Matt moaned, shooting down Trish's throat.

"Mmm." Trish licked her lips as she pulled off him.

Matt pulled Trish up into his lap.

"God pretty you're so bad. Sucking me off while I'm talking to Amy."

"I learned from the best."

Matt smirked and nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm." Trish shivered, "I'm not gonna see you tonight am I." Trish sighed.

"Probably not."

Trish bit her lip and slid off Matt, collecting her clothes. Matt ran his fingers through his hair.

"Trish."

Trish slipped her clothes back on.

"Don't Matt."

Matt sighed and started putting his clothes on.

"Go be with Amy, I'll be fine."

Without a look back Trish walked out the door.

Trish walked out of the arena to her car. Getting in, she sat down and rubbed her face in her hands. She was getting a bit too attached to Matt for her own good. She let her head fall back against the car seat. Amy had his heart, she knew that. This whole relationship could never go past sex. If it did, it could cause more trouble than good. Sighing, she started the car and headed back to the hotel.

Hours later, Trish was getting ready for bed when her cell rang. She picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

"I need you pretty." Matt growled softly, "Now."

The darkness in his voice made her shudder.

"Where?" Trish managed.

"417"

"You're room?"

"Don't question me." The edge in his voice, setting her on edge as he hung up.

Grabbing her long coat, she slipped it on over her black lace bra and thong. Closing it tight, her room key in her pocket. Biting her lip, she stepped out into the hall. Quickly she made her way to Matt's room. She glanced around and knocked quietly.

Black silk robe tied loosely around his waist, Matt opened the door. Trish bit her lip looking over his shoulder, scanning the room for Amy.

"Where's Amy?"

"Shower."

Trish shuddered, "Oh god Matt."

Matt grabbed Trish pulling her in the room.

"So we don't have much time pretty." He said pulling open her coat, "Fuck I love you in black. Too bad this has to go." Matt said as his hand gripped the strap of her thong, ripping it from her body.

Trish gasped and Matt pushed her back against the bed, quickly crawling up her body. His eyes glittering dangerously as a dark grin moved across his face.

"Mmm you know how wrong this is pretty. . .with Amy right there in the shower."

Trish shivered, than grinned darkly with her reply.

"I know. . .now fuck me."

Taking her lips in a rough kiss, Matt slammed into Trish hard. The scream stifled by his lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around his back heels digging in as he broke the kiss.

"Mmm yeah. . .fuck me baby. . .fuck me on the bed you and Amy just shared."

Matt grinned, and ground hard against her spot.

"Mmmm fuck yeah. . ."

"Uhh god baby. . .yeah. . .fuck me like Amy's never dreamed of being fucked."

Growling Matt took her lips again and Trish whimpered against them. Every snap of Matt's hips where met with Trish's hips taking him as deep as possible. Trish broke the kiss panting.

"Ohhh Matt. . .mmm fuck. . .so close. . ."

Matt growled burying his head in Trish's shoulder.

"Uhh fuck me too."

Trish bit down into Matt's shoulder stifling a scream and she came hard shuddering under him. Moaning into Trish's ear Matt came hard, filling her again and again.

"God baby." Trish panted.

"Mmmm Trish." Matt panted resting against her for a moment.

Sighing softly, Trish ran her fingers through Matt's hair. Trish heard the shower turn off and gasped.

"Matt!"

He quickly slipped off her, and helped her up, grabbing her torn thong from the floor.

"Go quick." Matt whispered as she took her thong from him.

She moved against him kissing him quickly as he moved her to the door. He broke the kiss quickly.

"I'll call you."

"Ok." Trish replied tightening her coat and quickly slipping out the door.

Just as Matt shut the door, Amy walked out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow.

"Who was that?"

"Room service had the wrong room." Matt lied quickly.

"Oh." Amy said walking away drying her hair.

Matt silently breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a dark grin. Amy was so innocent to the happenings surrounding her, and it was going to stay that way. He loved her to death, but was drawn to Trish for some many reasons. She had a darkness within her, one that Amy would never possess. Trish would do things to him, for him, that Amy wouldn't even dream of. There was no way he was letting Trish go. Ever.


	2. Temptation's Mistress 2

**Temptation's Mistress 2**

_Trish sat down at the desk in her hotel room, opening up her laptop. Turning it on, she got online and went to her email inbox. She scanned through the emails looking for any that weren't the usual spam. She stopped dead, when she saw one with Matt's email address. It had been a couple weeks at least since she saw Matt, and the email intrigued her. Biting her lip she clicked on it._

_Mmm my pretty. . .I need you. . .so badly. . . _

_Amy emailed me. . .wanting a reply, and I couldn't do it. . .not with my mind set completely on you. . .I barely got through reading it, the words a blur as my mind drifted, my cock throbbing at the mere thought of you. . .Mmm so I passed it by and went right to writing this. .. _

_Mmmm the sweet ache between my legs is almost too much to bear. . .every time my eyes close for even the shortest of seconds I see you. . .your body trembling, panting softly at my heated gaze, as it move over every inch of what is mine. . .Mmm god I can even hear you. . .the catch in your voice as my hot breath caresses your neck. . .the soft gasp as my fingers tease your clit softly. . .your panting and whimpering as my cock throbs against your ass. . .hot and hard. . .aching to be inside you. . . _

_Fuck. . ._

_I need you. . .I hunger for you, and you alone. . .come to me tonight. . .this hunger. . .this thirst. . . .only you can quench. . . _

Trish shuddered. Matt was very bad off, the email told it all. Only one other time he was like this. Amy had teased the hell out of him one night, and didn't give him a thing. He left Amy asleep in their bed and came to her hotel room. When she opened the door, Matt stared at her, panting, he eyes dark filled with lust and sheer need. When he took her that night, he seemed more animal than man. Barely a word spoken, only his growls and pants, and her answering moans and whimpers.

"Shit." Trish whimpered, the thought of that night, and that email over loading her senses.

She knew he was at his house, and her hotel in Raleigh, was some distance away. But there was no way she was going to deny him what he needed to badly. She knew that Amy was off at a book signing and wouldn't be back for a couple days. Biting her lip she hit the reply button and started typing.

_Mmm god baby. . .you need it bad don't you. . ._

_I'll be there baby. . .as soon as I can. . ._

Once sent, Trish logged out, and turned off her laptop. Gathering her things together, she put them all into her bags. Glancing around, she picked up her keys and walked out the door. Quickly checking out of her hotel room, she went out to her car and put the bags in the back. Then getting in the car, she headed out to the highway, straight to Cameron.

An alert popped up on Matt's laptop, a reply from Trish. Slowly grinning, he opened the email reading it. He growled softly, knowing that at that very moment Trish was on her way. He closed his laptop and walked over to the bed, digging underneath he pulled out a box. Opening it up, he pulled out a long, sheer, black, lace gown and held it up slowly licking his lips.

"Mmm can't wait to see you in this pretty." He said to himself, as he set it back down and slid the box back under the bed.

Picking up the gown he headed down the stairs, and out into the living room. Laying the gown across the bearskin rug in front of the fire place, he smiled to himself.

"Perfect." He grinned as he walked away.

Walking into the bathroom he set up some candles and started a bath, the large tub filling with bubbles. He eyes slipping closed for a minute, he pictured them in that bath.

"Mmm yeah. . .so fucking hot." He moaned softly and left the bathroom, heading into his room.

He dug through the closet and grabbed out a black silk shirt and pants. Dressing quickly, and pulling his hair back into a loose ponytail. It had taken awhile to set up, and Trish should arrive any minute. He walked back out into the living room, and sat in the chair, in the darkness, away from the firelight, lighting the living room, and waited for her.

Trish turned into the long driveway up to Matt's brand new house. The whole drive all she could think of was a way to drive Matt even more insane than he was. Thinking of what she could do to make him even hotter for her. If she could keep herself in control. She pulled up to Matt's house, and shut off the car, digging through her Cds till she found the one she was looking for. Grinning to herself she slid it into her purse and got out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door. As she was about to ring the doorbell she noticed the door slightly ajar. Biting her lip she slowly pushed it open.

"Matt?" she said softly.

"In here pretty." Matt's voice came from the living room.

Shivering at the tone of Matt's voice she slipped into the house and shut the door, slowly walking towards the living room. She stepped into the room, gasping softly as she saw the gown across the rug next to the fireplace. She slowly walked over to the rug and knelt beside is running her hand along the gown.

"Put it on pretty." Matt growled softly from his spot on the darkness.

Trish shivered, but was grinning to herself. The gown was perfect for her little plan.

"Mmm anything for you baby." She picked up the gown.

"The bedroom is down the hall on the left. . .hurry pretty." Matt drawled somewhere between a moan and a growl.

Matt smiled as Trish walked off towards the bathroom. Getting up he walked over to the rug and started unbuttoning his shirt. His shirt halfway unbuttoned, he stopped smirking to himself, and waited for Trish to return.

Trish quickly stripped out of her clothes, and slipped the gown on, moaning softly at the feel of it against her already slightly sensitive skin. Pulling her hair up into the sloppy bun, letting a few strands hang freely around her face, near her eyes. Grabbing the CD from her purse, she made her way back out into the living room, setting the CD on top of the CD player. She looked up spotting Matt waiting for her.

"Mmm you have amazing taste baby." Trish said sliding her hands along the gown.

Smirking Matt raised an eyebrow, " Are you talking about the gown, or yourself.?"

Trish grinned, "I was thinking the gown, but now that you mentioned it." Trish laughed softly as Matt's hands moved to the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Come here."

Trish moaned softly and walked over to Matt, placing her hands over his, on his shirt.

"Let me." Trish finished unbuttoning Matt's shirt, and slide her hands along his chest.

"Mmmm so sexy baby." She said, pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

Moaning, Matt shivered slightly.

"I knew you'd want to do this, Mmmm. . .you love undressing me don't you?"

"Mmm I do baby. I love revealing every hot inch of you. Every inch of what's mine." Trish growled softly as her hands moved down to meet his on his pants, slowly undoing them.

"Mmm fuck pretty." Matt moaned as he worked his pants off, and let them fall to the floor.

He stepped out of them, leaving him in his black silk boxers, as Trish moved against him, whispering hotly against his neck.

"Go sit in the chair, I've got a surprise for you."

"Mmmm." Matt licked his lips, "I like surprises from you."

Matt walked over to the chair and sat down, as Trish walked over to the CD player, putting it in and pushing it to the track she wanted. The soft, seductive beat of Lick by Joi slowly filtered into the room.

She started swaying her hips, slowly turning to face Matt, softly whispering the words.

"I lose all control, when you grab a hold, and you do your trick, I love it when you lick." Trish slowly licked her lips, "lick."

She slide to her knees, slowly crawling over to the chair Matt was in.

"You've got lock and key, every part of me, know what makes me tick, I love it when you lick," Trish stopped a few inches form his chair and moved to her knees, pulling her hair out from the sloppy bun, letting it fall in her face, "Lick."

She crawled over to his feet and slide her hands along his legs.

"I'll put my heels on for you baby, the ones that wrap all around my leg," Her hands moved along his thighs, "Your every touch excites me, and damn it, I ain't too proud to beg."

She nuzzled his inner thigh, her breath hot against it as her hand gently moved over his cock, "An even when you're not around me, the tingling just won't go away."

Matt growled softly, his hips arching towards her touch. Trish grinned and climbed into his lap, rocking her hips against him, as she whispered hotly into his ear.

"Don't make my body wait no longer, because this pussycat's ready to play."

Matt's cock throbbed against her through his boxers, his control growing thinner with every passing moment. Gripping her hips, Matt growled into her ear.

"Need you. . .now."

Trish still in his lap he got up, her legs wrapping around his back as he walked over to the rug.

"Mmm god I need you too baby. . .so bad." Trish moaned her fingers tugging at his boxers.

As they reached the rug, he put Trish down and kicked his boxers off. Moving them down to the rug, he gently pinned Trish under him. Panting, he stared into Trish's eyes, his cock, hot and throbbing against the coolness of the gown.

"Fuck." Trish panted, writhing slightly under him, arching against his cock.

Matt leaned down and whispered into Trish's ear. "I've dreamt of this moment."

Matt's hands slowly slide along Trish's legs, inching the gown up, whispering hotly against her neck, "Dreams do come true."

"Mmm they do baby. . .they do." Trish moaned as her nails gently slid along his back.

Growling, Matt buried his head in Trish's neck, thrusting slow and deep, Trish's gown bunched in his hands at her sides.

"Mmm Matt, " Trish moaned into Matt's ear as she moved her hips, meeting each thrust, "uh god."

"Uh huh." Matt looked down into her eyes, "look into my eyes." Matt moaned, still thrusting slow, brushing against her spot.

"Mmm yess baby." Trish bit her lip and looked up into his eyes, hers dark with need, desire.

"Uhh shit." Matt growled softly as he moved harder into her. "Mmm yeah, you like that. . .huh. . ."

"Uh Mmm yess. . .god so good," Trish whimpered her hands sliding down to his ass pushing him deeper.

"Mmm yeah. . .mine. . ." Matt dipped his head, nipping and sucking at Trish's neck. Growling softly as he body trembled against hers, thrusting wildly, on the brink of losing complete control.

"MmmHmm all yours baby," Trish tangled her fingers in Matt's hair, "all yours to give you what you need. . .all for you to take. . ." Trish moaned wrapping her legs around Matt's back, she whisper into his ear, "Take it. . .Mmm take it all."

"Uhh Mmmm Trish!" Matt cried out her name, cumming as he sank his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

"Uhh yess YESS!!" Trish shuddered around Matt, cumming hard, whimpering as she held his head to her neck.

"Mmmm." Matt growled against her neck, still drinking deeply from her.

Trish panted softly, "Mmm yes drink. . .it's all yours."

Matt growled tightening his grip on her hips as he pulled away slowly, and looked up, Trish's blood still on his lips.

"Uh god baby." Trish pulled him down and licked her blood from his lips.

Matt moaned, grinning against Trish's lips. Trish slowly pulled away.

"Mmm fuck."

Matt laughed softly, "Like that baby."

"Oh yeah." Trish replied slowly grinning. "So animal baby. . .fuck." Trish shuddered as Matt slowly slipped from her.

Hovering over her, Matt leaned down pressing his forehead to hers, his hair falling like a veil around them.

"We're far from done pretty."

"Oh god." Trish whimpered softly.

Matt slowly reached his feet and offered a hand to Trish. Trish took it getting up, and Matt pulled her against him, hands sliding the gown up her sides.

"You won't be needing this."

Pulling it off over her head, his fingertips grazed her skin as the made their way back down to her hips. Trish shivered at the touch.

"Come with me." Matt said, pulling away and heading towards the bathroom.

Trish followed, curious to see what he had in mind. As they walked into the bathroom, Trish gasped softly.

"Matt, this is beautiful."

Matt smiled and slipped into the tub, looking over to Trish he curled a finger at her.

"Come pretty."

"Mmm I bet I will be." Trish grinned and walked over to the tub, stepping into it and slipping down into Matt's lap.

"Mmm yeah. . .love you in my lap pretty."

"Do you?" Trish raised an eyebrow grinning as she moved tighter against him, her breasts brushing against his chest.

"Mmm yeah." Matt's soapy hands moved along her sides.

Dipping her head Trish nuzzled Matt's neck, gently rolling her hips against him. She whispered hotly against his neck

"Mmm baby. . .get that big cock hard for me. . .Mmm do it baby. . ."

Matt shivered, growling softly, as she worked her hips a bit harder against him.

Trish nipped at his earlobe, "Uhh yess. . .Mmm that's it. . .god yeah. . .so big. . .Mmm hard."

Matt moved, pushing Trish back against the side of the tub staring into her eyes.

"This what you wanted," He ground his hard cock against her, "Huh. . ."

"Uhh fuck. . . Mmm yeah baby." Trish whimpered.

"I bet I know what else you want." Matt grinned darkly and lifted her unto the edge of the tub. His hands slid along her legs, spreading them wider. "Mmm fuck. . .that hot little pussy is just begging for my cock isn't it."

"God yes. . .it's aching for every throbbing inch." Trish panted as Matt moved up, his cock teasing her pussy, he wet hands roughly cupping her breasts.

"Mmm fuck. . .beg pretty. . .beg for my cock."

Trish's legs wound around Matt's back as she ground into him softly, as Matt's thumbs teases her nipples.

"Uhh shit. . .Mmm please baby. . .god I need your cock. . .so bad. . .thrusting so hard. . .Mmm deep.. . . Uhh please. . ."

Matt growled low in the back of his throat, and gripped her hips, thrusting hard into her.

"Aahhh god yesss!" Trish cried out as Matt thrust into her had again and again.

"Oh yeah. . Mmm fucking love my cock don't you. . ."

"Mmm shit. . .yess Yess. . ." Trish whimpered.

Growling Matt pushed Trish back against the tile, moving completely out of the tub, he pinned her hands above her head and slammed into her again and again.

"Uhh ahhh Matt, Matt, Matt." She panted and whimpered his name again and again, writhing helplessly against him, "Oh fuck so good. . .don't stop. . ."

Matt's wet hair fell around her, brushing her breasts with every deep, hard thrust.

"Mmm never stop. . .Mmm never enough." Matt growled softly as he moves hard against her spot, burying his head in her neck he moaned, "Cum for me."

"Uhh god yess oh fuck MATTTT!!!" Trish screamed as she came hard, clenching around Matt again and again.

"Mmm yess FUCK!!" Matt panted into Trish's ear as he came hard, spilling deep inside her.

"Mmm yess. . .let go baby." Trish panted as he hands slid over his back.

Matt shivered as he pulled up from her neck, slipping from her, he whispered against her lips. His voice barely audible.

"God I love you Trish."

Trish shuddered, "You. . .you love me."

Matt looked up into Trish's eyes, "God help me. . .I do."

"Matt, I. . ." Trish bit her lip, "I love you too, but I didn't want to tell you. . .you have Amy."

Matt sighed and got up, stepping out onto the floor.

"I know. . .I just. . .there's so much about you that I love, I just couldn't deny it anymore." He said grabbing a towel and drying off.

Trish moved to her feet, and Matt moved towards her, wrapping her in the towel he was using as he whispered, against her neck, "I just can't be without your Trish. . .you mean so much to me. . .and yes I know how wrong this is, I love Amy too. . .but nothing like this. . .this connection I have with you."

Trish sighed, "I know baby, I know exactly how you feel" She turned to Matt looking up at him, "but Amy's my friend, I don't want to hurt her with this."

"I know." Matt said drying Trish off gently, "but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." A slow grin slid across Matt's face.

"God your and evil bastard." Trish said slowly grinning.

"And you love it." Matt replied, hanging up the towel and leading Trish to the bedroom.

"I do. . .and I love you." Trish said climbing onto the bed, snuggling against Matt.

Matt smiled, yawning a bit, "Mmm I love you too pretty, let's get some rest."

"Mmm yes baby." Trish sighed her eyes drifting shut.

Matt kissed her forehead, sighing softly as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Temptation's Mistress 3

**Temptation's Mistress 3**

So much had just over the past few months, so much going on that, again, Trish was starting to think that, with all the changes especially in the past few weeks, that Matt had pushed her aside. Being around Amy 24/7 again, she thought for sure that Matt would have had a change of heart. Sure he told Trish he loved her, and that no one else could ever match him so completely, but how much could he love her, to just push her aside because Amy was around all the time now. Hell she was around before too, that was the only time her and Matt could meet when he was on Smackdown, was when Raw was in the same area.

She knew he loved her, but she still felt like the mistress that she was. Matt's fuck on the side and nothing more. But every time she started to think that, Matt would do something to make her feel the loved he felt so deeply for her, melting her heart all over again.

The last time had blown her away. He took her to a house overlooking the ocean, telling her that, that would be their special place from now on. Trish was literally at a loss for words that night. He had bought a house on the side for them, one that no one but them knew about. She told Matt he was insane, but he told her it didn't matter. He hated knowing that she felt like a mistress, when she was so much more to him than that. From that night on, that place was their home, their special place away from everyone and everything.

At this moment Trish was starting to ache for that place again. To be alone, with him. The only thing mattering in the world, Matt and Trish. She knew how virtually impossible that was now. Her, Matt, and Amy would always have the same days off now. Sighing softly, she got up from the couch, holding the blanket around her she walked over to her desk. Opening her laptop, she went to check her email, logging on she was shocked to see an email from Matt, simply titled, Trish.

_I'm sitting here thinking of you. . .how much I miss you, need you. . .I keep getting this visions in my head pretty. . .Mmm beautiful, erotic images of us. . .At this moment, there's one in my head I see so clearly. . ._

_Mmmm I see us in our special place. . .you sitting in a chair across from the fire in that sexy little outfit I love. . .Mmm the firelight making you look even hotter. . .a few strands of hair fall into your face as you look down at me, kneeling on the rug in front of the fire. . .I stare up into your eyes as I slowly untie the robe, the smooth black silk moving on it's own slipping from my shoulders. . .Your eyes darken even more as you slowly lick your lips. . .I growl softly and open the robe the rest of the way. . .my cock hard, dripping, glistening in the firelight. . ._

_Mmmm you slide off the chair, hair falling to cover your face as you crawl to me. . .you stop before me, still on your hands and knees. . .you grin darkly at me through your hair and dip your head softly lapping at my cock. . .Mmm pretty I growl softly my fingers tangling in your hair. . .you moan softly and take the head into your mouth, swirling you tongue, dipping it into the slit. . .I moan louder my grip on your hair tightening as you slowly deep throat me. . .taking every inch into that hot little mouth. . .I growl your name, my control slipping with every bob of your head. . .Close to the edge I pull you off. . .panting I stare into your eyes, mine dark, almost black with sheer hunger for you. . ._

_I throw you down and pin your body under mine, and let out a long low growl as I thrust into you hard. . .your soaked pussy, so hot, wet, and tight, I shudder my last bit on control banished by the tight heat of your pussy. . .my pussy. . .I tear my gaze away from yours and sink my teeth into your neck holding you in place, I slam into you again and again. . .the animal roaming freely, taking you again and again. . .hunger growing with your every gasp, moan and scream. . .growling against your skin, my teeth sink deeper, I drink deeply grinding hard against your spot over and over, plunging deeper and deeper. . .Lost in sheer hunger, animalistic lust I barely hear your scream and you cum shuddering violently under me. . .the grip of your pussy, the taste of your blood and your scream pushing me deeper into the dark ecstasy. . .Lost in you, I life my head growling your name as I cum shooting hard into you again and again. . .*shudders* Fuck. . .I need you bad now. . .Mmm the beast is growling. . ._

_Calling to it's mate. . ._

_Calling. . ._

_to you. _

_Meet me Trish. . . tonight. . . at our place. . ._

_I'll be waiting. . ._

Trish's hands trembled as she read the last lines of the email. She panted softly, the image he painted so clearly engraved in her head. The firelight, the darkness of his eyes, his pants and growls.

"Fuck." Trish whimpered softly.

His need, a desperate hunger, on display with the words he wrote. As the words absorbed into her mind, her hunger grew with them. An ache, a fire, burned through her body for him, and him alone. Never had she felt that, but with Matt, something in him had invaded her mind, her body, leaving her needed and wanting him like no other.

Lost in her thoughts, and his need for her, she left the email with no reply. Her reply would be to meet him at their place. To sate his terrible hunger, give him what he needed so desperately, all the while fulfilling her hunger and need of him. Locking them together in body, binding them in a dark lust, a deep love that no one else would ever understand.

Getting up from her desk, she walked into the bedroom and quickly changed, grabbing her keys she headed out to her car, and speeding off to meet Matt at their place.

As she pulled up she noticed the house was dark, except for a flicker of light from the bedroom window. She shuddered the end of the email floating into her mind, _Mmm the beast is growling. . .Calling to it's mate. . .Calling. . .to you. _

Biting her lip she stepped out of the car and walked up to the house. Sliding her key into the lock she slowly opened the door looking around. She slipped inside, and walked towards the living room, slowly making her way to the bedroom. Looking over to the chair she saw a blue silk robe laying across it. She smiled softly to herself as she slide her hand over the robe.

She slowly stripped off her clothes and laid them on the chair, sliding the robe on, it falling just past her ass. She tied it loosely and licked her lips, heading towards the faint light coming from the bedroom door, which was left slightly ajar. She quietly walked up to the door.

"Matt. . ."

"Mmm" Matt growled softly at the sound of Trish's voice.

The bedroom illuminated by candlelight, Matt in black silk boxers, slowly slid off the bed. Hair falling in his face, he crawled over to the door pushing it open further. He looked up at Trish through his hair growling softly.

"Fuck." Trish shuddered looking down at Matt.

Matt moaned softly and slowly licked along Trish's leg as he moved up to his knees. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent, growling as the scent of her need fueled his hunger. Matt's hands slid up her thighs and tugged the robe open. His hands gripped her hips as he slowly slide his tongue along her slit tasting her arousal.

"Uuhh fuck baby!" Trish gasped, tangling her hands in Matt's hair. She moved back slightly bracing herself against the wall.

"Mmm." Matt growled against her as he thrust his tongue deeply inside.

Trish gasped, the cry caught in her throat as Matt's tongue made it's way slowly inching up to her clit. He slid his tongue slow and hard against her clit, again and again.

"Uhh mmm godd yess yes MATTTT!!!" Trish cried out cumming hard against Matt's lips.

Matt moaned against her, softly licking her clean. Her scream intensifying the sweet ache between his legs.

"Mmm Matt." Trish said breathlessly, her body trembling.

Matt slowly looked up at her, his eyes dark, on fire with hunger.

"On the bed. . .now." Matt's voice was low, a mere thread of sound with the hint of a growl.

"Y. . yes Matt." Trish whimpered softly.

She quickly crawled up onto the bed. She bit down hard on her lips watching Matt. Matt moaned slowly licking his full lips. He ripped his boxers from his body, and nearly leaping towards the bed, he got up onto it. Pinning Trish's body under his, he stared into her eyes.

"Spread your legs." Matt panted.

A dark grin slid across Trish's face with her answer.

"No. . ."

Matt growled, his eye growing darker, almost black. He touched his nose to Trish's, his thick black hair falling around them. He locked his eyes on hers and growled.

"I said spread your fucking legs. . ."

Trish shivered, gasping softly she slowly spread her legs for Matt.

"Mmm yeah. . .that's it."

Matt threw his head back growling as he thrust into her hard.

"Uhhh mmm Matt. . ." Trish whimpered, "more. . ."

"Mmm more. . .always more."

Matt's eyes locked on Trish's once more and he slammed into her hard over and over.

"Uhh mm yess. . ." Trish panted her nails scraping down his back.

Her hands moved down over his ass, cupping it and pushing him deeper.

"Oh god fuck me. . .take me. ."

"Fuck your mate" She whispered, her breath hot on his sensitized skin.

"Mmm my mate. . .mine!" Matt growled burying his head in Trish's neck.

He thrust deeper, harder, his control slipping further away with every deep hard thrust.

"Oh yes. . .fuck, just like that. . .Uhh Mmm ahhh!" Trish whimpered and moaned lost in a deep pool of lust.

"Mmm fuck."

Trish's moans and pants snapped Matt's last thread of control. He sunk his teeth deep into the tender flesh at Trish's neck. He drank deeply fucking her with wild, ferocious thrusts. Her blood feeding his animalistic tendencies, unleashing the untamed animal that claimed it's mate with every hard thrust.

"uhh ahhh MMM!!!" Trish came hard tightening around Matt again and again, spiraling down into her own dark ecstasy.

"MMM!!" Matt moaned against her neck as he came, shooting hard and deep into her.

"Uhh yeah. . .god I love you inside me. . " Trish whimpered.

Panting Matt pulled up from Trish's neck, his lips covered with blood, dripping from his full lips onto her chest. The breath caught in Trish's throat as she looked up into Matt's eyes. The hunger was still there, not completely sated by their intense mating. She panted, speechless, locked in the dark embrace of his lingering hunger.

Matt growled softly and dipped his head, dragging his blood soaked lips down her body. He slowly slipped from her, the blood leaving a red trail as he moved over her stomach. He places his hands on her thighs, eyes staring deep into hers as he slid down lapping at their combined juices. Trish shuddered cumming softly at his touch.

"Mmm yeah." Matt moaned softly, as he licked her gently, then following the trail of blood back up her body to her lips. Hovering above her, Matt looked down into her eyes.

"I. . .I. . ." Trish bit her lip trembling.

"Mmm" Matt moaned slowly grinning, "You what?"

"God, I. . .I can't even think."

"Hehe." Matt laughed softly brushing his lips against Trish's before laying at her side. Trish turned to Matt smiling softly.

"Mmm god I love you all animal like that." she ran her fingers through Matt's hair, "my sexy wolf."

Matt arched an eyebrow, "Sexy wolf huh?"

"Uh huh." Trish grinned, "When you get all animal like that, you look like a hungry wolf."

"Mmm a wolf, who's only hunger is for you." Matt replied nuzzling Trish's neck.

Trish shivered, "Mmm I love you. . .so very much."

Matt smiled against Trish's neck.

"I love you too pretty." Matt replied pulling up from Trish's neck brushed his lips against hers whispering against them, "Mmm so very much."

Trish moaned softly as Matt slid his tongue across her lips. Sighing, Trish opened her mouth to Matt, and Matt slid his tongue into hers. Matt growled softly into Trish's mouth as his tongue slowly claim every inch of hers, tasting her sweetness. Trish whimpered helplessly into Matt's mouth, melting into the intensity of his kiss. Matt pulled away and Trish panted softly looking up into his eyes. Matt slowly smiled.

"Love my kisses don't you?"

"Uh huh." Trish grinned, running her fingers along Matt's chest.

"Um baby," Trish bit her lip.

"Yes pretty." Matt inquired, sliding his fingers through Trish's hair.

"I. . .I hate to sound jealous, but I. . .I miss you," Trish looked down, "I mean I know I'm the girl on the side and Amy comes first, I just. . .I hate sharing you."

Matt slid two fingers under Trish's chin lifting her head looking down into her eyes.

"I miss you too Trish, lately you're all I can think about, I even think about you at times I shouldn't."

Trish blushed slightly, "Really?"

Matt laughed softly, "Yeah, I swear I'm going to get myself in trouble one of these times."

Trish giggled.

"I really shouldn't be thinking of you all the time like that, but I can't help myself."

"Are you going to tell Amy, ever?"

Matt sighed looking away from Trish, "I dunno."

Trish reached up softly touching Matt's face, "Don't worry baby, you don't have to tell her right away. I'm just being selfish is all."

Matt looked down into Trish's eyes, his hand covering hers.

"I love you Trish, the love I have for Amy could never compare to this. I'm going to tell her, just not right away."

Trish sighed resting her head on Matt's chest.

"Ok baby, I believe it when you say it." She leaned in kissing Matt's chest., "I love you, so much."

Matt smiled, "Should we get some rest pretty."

"Yes please, I'd love to fall asleep in your arms tonight."

"Mmm sounds like a good idea." Matt yawned softly, wrapping his arms possessively around Trish.

Trish sighed contently, as Matt nuzzled her neck, her eyes drifting shut.


	4. Temptation's Mistress 4

**Temptation's Mistress 4**

Matt rolled out of the ring, and looked up the ramp, watching the interaction of Trish and Jay very closely. Growling to himself as he watched Jay pull Trish in for a kiss. A sting of jealously rolled through every inch of his body, as he made his way towards the ramp way. Every minute of Trish's storyline with Jay made him furious, but this time he had to watch it right in front of his very eyes. A deep rooted jealously ran deep through his veins, this one single act had set him off.

Matt stormed back to the locker room, his body covered in sweat, he reached up angrily pulling the hair out of the ponytail. His hair falling all around his face, a few strands over his eyes. He turned down the hall passing Trish's locker room to get to his own. Just as he passed Trish's he stopped, slowly turning to look at the door. Taking a deep breath he regained what little composure he had left and pushed the door open to Trish's locker room.

Trish was fresh out of the shower, hair wet, body glistening with a light sheen of mist. She reached into her bag and slipped her shirt on, and pulling her hair out from under it as she noticed Matt.

"Matt what are you doing here. Amy could walk in any minute."

Matt continued to stare at her, a glimmer in his eyes she couldn't quite place.

"Fuck Amy."

"I know you do." Trish replied reaching for her brush.

Matt moved closer to her.

"You want that little bitch don't you?"

Matt grabbed the brush out of her hands and threw it aside, taking her wrist as he slowly backed her into the wall, his eyes dark, filled with jealously as they locked on hers.

"M. . .Matt. . .what. . ." She cleared her throat, trembling slightly under his grasp, "what are you talking about?"

Matt's hand slid down from her wrist, his fingertip trailing down her chest, taking her breast in a gentle, yet possessive grip. Trish bit her lip as he slowly fingered her nipple.

"I'm talking about you sitting in that little bitch's lap." Matt's other hand slid over the curve of her hip, sliding back to her ass, "That wasn't in the fucking script."

"Matt, you. . . .you know we adlib. We always change things at the spur of the moment for pure crowd reaction."

Matt pressed against her, and she gasped. His cock, rock hard and pressing against her thigh through their pants. He nuzzled her neck growling against it.

"It doesn't fucking matter. He touched you." He ground his cock against her, his breath hot on her neck, making her shudder. "I can still smell that bitch's scent on you."

Trish nearly whimpered, trying her best to stay silent. Matt pulled away slightly, taking her hair into his hand, softly playing with it before looking back to her.

"You like bad boys huh Trish?" He twirled her hair around his hand and yanked her head close to his, their noses touching as he growled, "You ain't even seen bad yet."

Still holding her by the hair, he reached down into his pants pocket pulling out a hotel key, and dangling it in front of her face.

"Meet me tonight, room 212. The Red Roof Inn." He said as he slipped the key into her panties.

Letting go of her hair, he moved away from her as she fell back against the wall panting softly. Without turning back, Matt walked out the locker room door. Trish leaning her head back against the wall, still panting softly. Then she lifted her head, blonde locks falling into her face as a slow grin slid across her face.

As the jealousy coursed through his veins the erotic images raced through his mind, each one darker, and more vivid than one before. Driving through the darkness of the night, the images continued to flash through his mind, clouding his vision in a haze of desire. The visions in his mind blurred as the flashing red of the hotel sign came into view. Slamming on the brakes he quickly turned into the hotel lot.

Matt stepped into the hotel room, pulling his pants off he tossed them across the room. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. The moon casting a soft pale light across the bed. He went over to the corner across the bed and slid to the floor, waiting for Trish. The images from before, intensifying with every passing moment. He was pulled away from his thoughts when the door to the room softly creaked open. Trish quietly stepped in, a trench coat wrapped tightly around her.

"Matt. . .where are you?"

Trish turned, reaching for the light switch, when she felt a hand on hers. Her breath hitched when she felt a hard cock against her ass.

"Leave it off." Matt breathed, and Trish shuddered.

Matt's hand trailed along her arm, feathering along her side, and resting on her hips. He ground against her ass, growling against her neck.

"Mmm fuck Matt. . .please." Trish panted softly.

"No. . ." Trish slowly turned to face Matt, as Matt brought his hand up, slowly and softly sliding it down her cheek, along her neck, over his breast. "You've been a bad girl. You need to be punished."

Matt's hand slid down her hip to her ass, smacking it softly, making Trish whimper.

"I'm gonna deny you the one thing you want more than anything. . ."

Matt leaned in, the hot breath on Trish's neck, making the tiny hairs stand up, as Matt whispered.

"Me."

Matt slowly pulls away, sliding his finger along the edge of the collar of her trench coat. Trish followed his fingers, then looked up at him, biting her lip.

"Take this fucking trench coat off, so I can see what's mine."

Trish's trembling hands slowly slid to the tie on her trench coat, loosening it, and sliding it open, letting it fall from her shoulders, leaving her in a read lace bra, and crotch less panties.

Matt growled looking over her, "Shit."

He slowly licked his lips.

"You know what the fuck I like don't you?" Matt said grinning.

Trish slowly licked her lips, "MmmHmmm."

Matt hooked his fingers under the strap of Trish's bra, slowly sliding his finger along it.

"But it's not gonna save you this time."

Trish whimpered softly in protest, and Matt growled softly.

"Get you hot little ass on that bed. You're gonna cum for me without my body even touching yours."

Trish moved towards the bed, starting to get up onto it.

"No, slower. . .I want you to crawl onto the bed."

Trish slid onto the bed, slowly crawling to the center of it, turning to face him. Matt walked over to the corner across from the bed and slid down to the floor. Lifting his hips, he slid his boxers down, moaning as his cock was freed from it's confines. Eyes on Trish, he slowly slid his hand down his already throbbing cock.

Trish rose up to her knees, slowly spreading her legs. She titled her head to the side, her hair cascading down her arm. She reached up, sliding her hand along her neck, softly down her breast, and inching down her stomach, as she watched Matt's eyes follow every movement of her hand. Sliding her hand down between her legs, she gasped softly at the first touch of her aching clit.

"Mmm yeah. . .want a show. . .don't you Matty." Trish moaned, he fingers slowly circling her clit.

Matt growled low in the back of his throat, his hand slowly sliding along his cock.

"Mmm uh huh. . .I always know what you want don't I?" Trish grinned darkly as her fingers circled her clit harder, faster.

"Uhh yess Matt. . .oh god. . .Mmmm fuck. . ." Trish whimpered.

Matt's grip tightened a bit, his thumb softly working the head of his cock. Trish let her head fall back as she worked her clit harder and harder, moaning Matt's name softly. She brought her head up, hair falling in her face and she licked her lips looking down at Matt.

"Mmm god. . .uhh yes. . .so fucking good. . ."

Matt growled, his heels digging into the carpet, hips arching as he worked his cock through the tight fist of his hand.

"Mmm yeah. . .want me to come over there and ride that cock don't you?" Slowly Trish started rocking against her fingers.

"Uhhh ahh yess. . .Mmmm ride that hot, hard cock till it cums for me. . ."Trish rocked harder against her fingers.

Matt let out a panting growl as he picked up the pace.

"Mmm Matty yess. . .uh god. . .Mmm fuck me. . .yeah cum inside my pussy baby. . ."

"Uhh fuck Trish. . .Mmmm Uhhhh Shit!" Matt growled cumming hard spilling onto his chest, over his stomach.

"Mmm yess, uh godd Matty uhhh Yess!" Trish moaned as she came hard against her fingers, panting and whimpering Matt's name.

All Matt could do was growl watching Trish cum for him. His cock, still hard, beginning to throb once more at the sound and sight of Trish cumming for him. He sat there that way, cock in hand, his thumb sliding over the tip. His fingertips making circles in the cum polled on his stomach. He slowly looked up at Trish, hair falling over his dark, hungry eyes. Trish shuddered at the darkness in his eyes, the animal within clearly unleashed, and on the prowl. Panting, Matt moved to his hands and knees, his sweat soaked hair falling into his eyes as he crawled over to the bed.

"Fuck." Trish panted, biting down hard on her lip watching him.

Matt reached up, grabbing Trish's hand, growling at her scent, her brought her hand to his lips. Locking his dark eyes on hers, he slowly lapped at the essence on her hand, swirling his tongue around her fingers, growling as the sweet taste hit his tongue.

Without a word Matt climbed up onto the bed, pushing Trish down, pinning her under him. Panting, he stared down at her, his eyes filled with lust, a dark possession, animalistic intentions. Trish's breath was caught in her throat as she stared back into his dark, hungry eyes. Not taking his eyes from hers, he thrust into her hard, with low groan, and Trish cried out.

"Mmm uhh yess Matt."

Growling and panting Matt thrust deep inside Trish again and again. Each deep thrust marking her as his, and his alone. Trish arched her hips, meeting him, thrust for violent thrust. A deep rooted animal nature taking them both to a darker pleasure.

Trish wrapped her legs around Matt's back, heels digging in. Matt growled all control lost long ago, as he took her like a wolf taking his mate in the darkness of the forest, reveling in the feeling of her. His mate, her body, her moans, all for him.

The only sounds the heated joining of their bodies, his growls and pants, her whimpers and cries. Lost together in the ecstasy of their animal lust for one another.

"Uh fuck Matt. . .so close." Trish moaned.

Growling louder, Matt buried his head in Trish's shoulder and slammed into her hard. With that Trish exploded, screaming Matt's name, cumming hard around him again and again. Matt lifted his head, growling Trish's name into the night as he came hard, white hot spurts shooting deep into Trish.

"Mmm uhhh yess Matt. . .Matt." Trish whimpered, cumming softly with the force of Matt's orgasm.

"Mmm you like that. . ." Matt panted as he leaned down, and whispered hotly into Trish's ear, "That's what it's like to be fucked by a real bad boy. Not some bitch that plays one on TV."

Trish's soft laugh was turned into a moan, as Matt softly kissed along her neck. He slowly slid from her and moved to the bed besides Trish. Trish turned to her side and snuggled against Matt. As Matt slid his arm around her she smiled.

"I love you Matt."

Matt smiled, his fingers trailing through Trish's hair.

"I love you too baby."

Trish sighed softly, murmuring against Matt's chest.

"I wish you could stay with me."

Matt's hand slid up, tilting Trish's face up to meet his eyes.

"You know I can't."

"I know." Trish's eyelashes fanned down, hiding the hurt in her eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Matt pulled away, and got up. Lip trembling slightly, Trish sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest, and grabbing the sheet covering herself.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this Matt. This hurt inside every time you leave me."

Matt reached down grabbing his boxers and slipping them on.

"I know pretty, and I hate it. I hate the look in your eyes, the feeling in my heart when I walk out the door."

"Baby, are you ever going to tell Amy?"

Matt picked up his pants, slipping them on, and buckling them. He walked over to Trish, and took her head in his hands, taking her lips in a deep kiss, all his emotions flooding over in his kiss. He pulled away slowly and whispered against Trish's lips.

"Soon."

Trish sighed heavily as he moved away and headed for the door. All she could do was watch him leave, and feel her heart break in two. As the door shut, the tears she was holding back, started sliding down her cheeks. She looked out the window and stared at the pale blue moon, remember his last word. Soon.


End file.
